With you she becomes a better person'
by EyeOfTiger
Summary: Mike comes to visit New Directions. He thinks he had moved on and he's not in love with his ex-girlfriend, Tina, but when Blaine and Sam ask him for something, he starts to think about her again.
1. Chapter 1

I was going through the corridor at my old school. I had come there for my younger friends' graduation but it wasn't the only reason for coming there. Our loved glee club had to be closed so at last classes we were – 'original' glee clubbers. It was amazing opportunity to meet friends who used to be like a family to each other.

School's corridors, classes – they old was reminding me about the past, gone moments. Suddenly Blaine and Same came out of class.

'We need to talk to you.' Blaine said with serious face.

'Okaaay.' I answered. 'It seems to be bad problem.'

'It is…' Sam said looking around but I cut him off.

'What's going on?'

'I was about to tell you but you didn't let me to finish' Sam got pretty angry but Blaine didn't allow to get him dander up.

'It's about Tina.' He whispered.

'Tina?' I was surprised and about to ask another question but this time Sam broke me in.

'Let's get into class. Someone could hear us.'

So we came in. It was old astronomy class. I sat on desk and boys stand opposite me. They wanted to talk to me but I couldn't focus on them. This class reminded Tina, our making out at the beginning of our relationship. It's maybe weird that I remembered such details but everything connected with her was important to me. Even after our breakup when I moved on. Or I thought I had done it.

'Hey, Mike, could finally we talk? Because we want do this before graduation.' Blaine's pretty annoyed voice got my attention.

'So say what you have to say. You earlier said it's Tina.'

'Yeah.' Sam admitted, zipping his toga. 'She become as mean as Santana used to be. We still love Tina, of course, but it's not herself. Not at all.'

'I'm sure you're right and that's pretty said but why are you telling it to me?' I was confused.

'We suppose that you're the only one person who could reclaim Tina.'

'Me?' I wasn't sure what Blaine means. 'Why?'

'God' Boys sighed simultaneously. 'You used to date her!' They finally decided to be clear.

'We've broken up about one year ago!' I stood up. 'It's all gone.'

'And that's what we mean.' Sam nodded.

'I don't really get it…'

'We heard that before dating you she had used to pretend stuttering. She had been shy and no self- confident.' They were trying to explain. 'When we met her first time, she had been pretty confident, nice to everyone and happy. She had used to smile every time she was with you. Don't deny. And for almost a year she's mean and repelling people.'

'But what you want from me? To get back to her. It's over.'

'With you she becomes better person. Real herself.' They said, going out. 'Just talk to her.' They left me in empty class alone and confused. Confused about feelings to my ex-girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after graduation. Vacation has already started and the school was almost empty. Almost, except former seniors saying 'goodbye' to teachers, to lockers, to classes. To school in general. I finally found Tina cleaning her locker. That gave me new another memories.

'Remember our conversation beside my locker after last year graduation?' I said with no 'hello' ot something.

'Oh, God!' She turned around. 'Mike, you scared me!'

'We had promised to each other that we would in touch.' I kept talking. 'As a couple.'

'I know.' She lost her smile. 'I don't understand why are you telling me that right now. It's the past.'

'Yeah.' I admitted, reposing on some lockers. 'Have you ever regreted that?'

'Regreted what?' She withdrew old photos.

'This.' I took one pic from her. On that one we had been smiling and hugging togheter but it was also burnt little bit so, I guess, Tina has had to try to destroy it after our breakup. 'Our break up.'

'Why are you talking about this now?' She left her locker things and looked into my eyes. 'I thought we have moved on.'

'So did I.' I nodded. 'Till today.'

'What the hell happend today?!' She was about to scream. 'What wants to destroy my neatened life far away from you?!'

'Cool down, Tiny...' I used to call her this way during our relationship what made her more angry than before.

'Don't talk to me this way.' She was really mad. 'Answer it.'

'Fine.' I said when I recognized what she had meant. 'Today Blaine and Sam told me that you are better person with me. Real yourself. I realised that I am better person with you. Real myself.' After my words she started to cry so I hugged her and it was like it used to be in the past.

'I have.' She said and I didn't really know what she had been talking about. 'I have regreted our breakup every day since that damn day when I had told you that I couldn't live in long-distance relationship. I was so stupid!'

'So was I.' I said, looking into her eyes and putting my arms around her waist. 'I was stupid, letting you decide it. Letting you go. And I promise I will never, ever do a such stupid thing. And you know why? Because I love you.' I finally said that what I had tried to push away for almost a year.

'So do I.' She said. 'I love you, too.' She smiled and then we kissed.


End file.
